Raiding System
NPC Neighbor Bases As of update 1.5.3, you can break into your neighbors' houses using a hatchet. Take note that to break a wall requires one hatchet (one destroyed wall = one destroyed hatchet). Level 1 Walls/Doors/Window = Standard Hatchets Level 2 Walls/Doors/Window = Iron Hatchets Level 3 Walls/Doors/Window = C-4 Explosives Level 4 Walls/Doors/Window = Metal Cutter Here's a list of lootable items in the houses: Base on the right side of Bunker Alfa: * Machete * SWAT Boots * Wood * Stone * Iron Ore * Bolts * Tape * A Card * Carrots * Water * Jerky * Stone Brick * Transistor * Iron Bar Category:Game mechanics Mirrored PC Base Raiding As of update 1.7, a new raiding system was added, enabling the player to invade another player's base. When you accept the Raiders' offer on your CB Radio, three Raiders appear at your home base. They present you with five tasks to complete before they will feed you target coordinates to raid. These tasks include: * Bunker (1): "Know the bunker Alfa to the east? Do you have the guts to mop up all its floors from the beasts?" ''("Didn't expect you to come back. Well, welcome to the bunker raider club.")' ** Clear Alfa of all zombies (melee only is not required). ** Note: Clearing it again on hard mode is not required; but, on day two of the bunker code's two-day window, you can do hard mode to satisfy the raiders again--thus, technically, you could complete this task daily. * Dealer (3): "Let's see how fair you are! Make 3 deals with the dealer." * Red Zones (25): "Hey, cool fella, I dare you to unlock 25 chests on dangerous locations." ** Loot from current bunkers doesn't qualify. * Hatchets (5): "Your toys won't be helpful. Make 5 iron hatchets. Trust me, you're gonna need them." ** If you have iron hatchets in your inbox, moving them to your inventory qualifies. * C-4 (1): ("See you're determined. Know where the detonator is put?") ** C-4 counts from Alfa's red-coupon crate, floppy coordinates, and occasional, but rare, loot in red zones. The player then has the option to raid another's base within an 8-hour window. Acceptance opens your base to raiding as well; ignoring their offer on the radio does not. Noise Meter In the raided base, there will be a danger warning meter with a skull icon near the player's avatar to indicate the risk level, relative to noise and getting noticed. As of version 1.7.8, the meter comes with a numeric indicator for the current level. At certain thresholds, zombies spawn in: *Green (~24 noise): 3 Fast Biters, 2 Bloaters *Yellow (~48 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 2 Bloaters, 1 Toxic Abomination *Red (~72 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 3 Toxic Abominations *Max (~100 noise): Previous plus The Big One Raiders' Cut of the Loot A certain amount of any item(s), whether actually raided loot or the player's own, is expected to be shared with the Raiders upon your return home. How much value is assigned to different types of items varies. Their level of satisfaction with the contribution is indicated in dialogue text. This contribution will be reflected in Reputation (out of 200) with the Raiders. If the Raiders are shortchanged, they will take their share themselves, by raiding your home base two hours later. (Three come, one breaking walls, two protecting him with VSS Vintorez. They heal if injured and leave after breaking two or three walls, reminding you to pay your fair share next time.) Revenge Raiding When your home base is raided (not by the shortchanged Raiders), you have the option to get revenge; on the map, for a maximum of 8 hours, you see footprints leading to the base of whoever raided you. On revenge raids, the mechanics and spawn thresholds are the same as with standard raids; as of version 1.7.1, The Big One does spawn at max.